U.S. Pat. No. 4,521,422 to American Cyanamid Company is directed to certain aryl and heteroaryl[7-(aryl and heteroaryl)-pyrazolo[1,5-a]pyrimidin-3-yl]methanones which are active as anxiolytic, anticonvulsant, sedative-hypnotic and skeletal muscle relaxant agents. Such compounds may generally be classified as “substituted pyrazolopyrimidines” having the following structure (I):
wherein R2, R3, R5, R6 and R7 are as defined in U.S. Pat. No. 4,521,422 (but under a different numbering scheme for the various R groups).
Compounds of structure (I) are made according to U.S. Pat. No. 4,521,422 by reacting an appropriately substituted pyrazole (a) with an appropriately substituted 3-dimethylamino-2-propen-1-one (b) as represented by the following

U.S. Pat. No. 4,900,836, also to American Cyanamid Company, discloses novel pyrazoles (a) for use in Reaction Scheme A. More specifically, in this patent pyrazoles (a) are made, as represented below in Reaction Scheme B, by reacting appropriately substituted acetonitrile (c) with a dimethylamide dimethyl acetal (d) to yield the corresponding propanenitrile (e), which is then reacted with aminoguanidine nitrile (f) to give the correspondingly substituted pyrazole (a).

U.S. Pat. No. 4,521,422 also discloses the synthesis of substituted pyrazolopyrimidines of structure (I) using starting intermediates other than substituted 3-dimethylamino-2-propen-1-ones (b). For example, as represented by Reaction Scheme C, U.S. Pat. No. 4,521,422 teaches that the intermediate alkali metal salts of hydroxymethyleneketones (g) can be acylated by reacting with acid chlorides or anhydrides to give O-acyl derivatives (h), and that neutralization of (g) with certain acids affords hydroxymethylene ketones (i), all of which may be reacted with pyrazole (a) to give compounds of structure (I).

Further, U.S. Pat. No. 4,521,422 discloses that hydroxymethyleneketones (i) may be converted to other aldehyde equivalents, such as alkoxymethyleneketones (j), alkylthiomethyleneketones (k) and aminomethyleneketones (l)—as represented by Reaction Scheme D—and reacted with pyrazole (a) to give compounds of structure (I). Other hydroxymethleneketone and derivatives which are chemical equivalents of the same may also be used, such as 2-(dialkylamino)-1-aryl or (heteroaryl)-2-propen-1-ones.

In addition, other United States patents have issued directed to the synthesis of substituted pyrazolopyrimidines. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,654,347 and 4,626,538, both to American Cyanamide, disclose substituted pyrazolopyrimidines of structure (I) made by the techniques discussed above, but having different substituents than those of U.S. Pat. No. 4,521,422.
While U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,521,422 and 4,900,836, among others, teach techniques for the synthesis of compounds of structure (I), such procedures are relatively time consuming, involve numerous steps, and are not particularly economical or efficient for large-scale synthesis. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for improved synthetic techniques which overcome these shortcomings. The present invention fulfills these needs, and provides further related advantages.